Punishment of the father
by notanathour72809
Summary: Ash's father really screwed with team  rocket so they decide to kill his wife and son. only they failed to finish off ash now hes out to destroy team rocket. this is a story of revenge pure and simple with romance put in cause its how id like it to go.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER

POKEMON NOT MINE! NOTHING ABOUT IT IS NO LAW SUIT

The fire started with a simple command that i heard from outside from some gruff voice commanding a pokemon, "Arcanine, Ember." with such a slight and simple command my home, the place I lived for the first seven years of my life, exploded into a blazing inferno in a matter of seconds. the first thing that registered after the command was the sickeningly sweat smell of roasting human flesh and my mothers horror and pain filled scream.

I bolted out of bed immediately after I heard the scream and rushed to my mothers room the roof of the house starting to break away and fall to the floor. When i reached my mothers room I saw her, lying there, it became obvious to me that the ember attack hit here first and had spread out,due to the fact that my mothers regognizable short pants and tank-top that she wore to bed were charred black and that my mothers fingers were ashes already, her face was frozen in horror, she was dead, I could tell just by looking. I almost broke down but fear and adrenaline have an amazing effect on the human mind and body even that of a seven year old. 'Come on Ash,' I told myself 'you can cry all you want after you get out of here ALIVE.' I rushed down the stairs taking them three at a time and jumping the last half dozen passing several family photos on the way and ignoring them completely. I bolted towards the front door as soon as my feet were steady on the floor. In my panicked state I had to fumble with the lock on the door for a second or two before I was able to tear the door open and rush out just as the building started to collapse behind me.

"Boss!" yelled a feminine voice I looked over to see a girl that couldn't be more than 15 rushing towards me with deep red hair, reaching all the way to her ass, that the flickering light of the fire made look the color of blood, she wore a white tank-top with a red R on the front and black jeans and black combat boots she had an Ekens trailing not far behind. "I found a kid!" she yelled over her shoulder "What should i do?"

"What do you think, Jesse?" Asked the same gruff voice that had ordered the attack. "Kill him this is to send a message to that bastard father of his that you don't mess with team rocket and come off unscathed, you and James kill him and then come back to base remember this is your initiation into the glorious team rocket, don't fuck up." He said before a white flash of light and the man turned around and left them there.

Jesse let out a sigh and turned with sad eyes to me "Sorry, brat." She said, "But i need to do this rest in peace. Ekens," the pokemon turned to her "Poison." she said simply the pokemon turned to me and opened its mouth wide and lunged towards me i jumped back but i reacted to late and the pokemon sunk its fangs into my leg. The next thing i know my entire body's going numb.

"Ekens Return." She said, as soon as she saw it sink its fangs into me, and with another bright flash of light the pokemon returned to a pokeball "JAMES!" she called out.

"Yes?" replied a timid voice

"Come on, our job is done here." She replied and with that they left me there to die the slow and painful way. As they left i couldn't deny myself one last bit of defiance in the face of death. "You better prey that I do die." I rasped out the poison already takeing its toll on me. "If I live through this I'll hunt down your...organization and (gasp) kill (gasp) you (gasp) all." I said, meaning to sound menacing but ending up sounding pathetic gasping at the end running short on breath before darkness finally took me as death crept up on me.

-end c1 prologue

AN) ohhhhhhhhh I'm evil CLIFF HANGER :)

feedback much appreciated hell a beta would be even more appreciated as would advice from anyone who reads this and i pray alot do but i hold no hope

if you want to know what happens next wait a day or two i guarantee you though this will take you from the beginning of the actual series to...wherever i want :) till later people  
PS: BIG fan of harem fanfic and mangas so yes there will be one and yes there will be sex after a time skip of ten years at most or more likely several 2-3 year time skips now just so you know i will probably end up having to refer to some other fanfics for the sex scenes i make cause I'm bad at descriptions of feelings


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: do not own pokemon if i did...ash would have changed everything aside from his hat misty would have always been with ash worn skimpier clothing said fuck the bike and they would have been kissing by episode 10 and fucking by episode 30 and brock would have never joined...he probably would have had a huge harem by the end of season one with Misty Duplica Sabrina Erika and maybe one of Misty's sisters...yes im a huge pervert and proud of it...especially since my girlfriend likes it

and a thanks to Gritsapot2293 for being the first to put this story as an alert as well as Nauran for being the first to review my first story and also to Odinson83 for the first on both

note:i apologize for the past few days my computer has refused to load this story i had it ready the day after my first addition but for some reason i could not load it

The first thing I noticed on my slow reentry to the land of the living was pain pure and immense pain that seemed to be pulseing from every part of my body so intense I started to swear before I was even fully conscious.

"...h?...sh?...a...sh?...ASH?" I heard someone suddenly scream and bolted upright immediatly checking my suroundings. I was in a steril white room that had several machines around me. Turning to the source of the scream I saw the grey short cropped hair, the deep blue eyes, and the weathered and wrinkled face of Professor Oak, my moms father, the most renowned pokemon researcher in the world, and the spiky brown hair and green eyes of my cousin Gary both of them had startled looks that quickly turned to relief at my revival.

'I must be under gramp's lab.' I thought to myself

"Ash!" My grandfather exclaimed. "Thank god your alive I couldn't bear losing another family member so soon." He said calming down.

"How?" I croaked my voice dry and raspy "I was poisoned with Ekens venom I should have been dead within ten minutes after the bite, you yourself said that to me just a few years ago after you fond me playing with an Ekens?"

"Easy Ash easy don't get to excited you may be out of the woods but you don't need to get to over excited. And as for you question the reason is actually quite simple, you were unconscious, most of the time the person is awake and panicked when that happens but when neither of the two the time extends to over an hour." Oak said in a calm reassuring voice then his face became really serious. "Garry." He addressed my cousin.

"Yeah grandpa?" Gary replied.

"Go feed the pokemon out on the plant ok little man?" He asked but the tone made it plain refusal was no option.

Gary sighed obviously getting the message, "OK gramps." He answered then turned to me "Glad your alive at least Ash I'm gonna miss auntie though."

I nodded "Yeah I know Gary I'm missing mom already but at least I'm still alive."

Gary nodded and left without saying another word.

Professor Oak waited a minute or two till he was sure Gary was gone then turned to me his look just as serious as earlier. "OK Ash. What happened?" He asked me

Knowing when refusal was no option I told him everything from the order I heard, to the reason they said they attacked, to seeing mom's charred form, by the end I was holding back tears and when I finished I just broke down wailing clinging to my grandpa who was holding me as I let all the pain of losing my mom out in a wailing cry that I was sure I could be heard throughout all of Palet town but I didn't care I hurt far to much to care.

After a good hour my cry slowly turned into hiccuping sobs and when those finally stopped I felt drained emotionally almost empty but at the same time determined beyond anything someone could convince me not to do what I knew needed to be done and grandpa finally let me go and I looked up to him wiped my eyes and said "grandpa.I need to become a trainer." To say my grandpa was astonished would be an exaggeration to say the least.

"I expected as much." He said with a resigned tone and sadness in his eyes. He sighed as he stood up from the chair. "Get some sleep for tonight we're holding your mother's funneral tommarow after noon we'll talk more on this after that, OK Ash?"

"So soon?" I asked amazed. "Wow I'm surprised she only died yesterday and she's already gonna be buried normaly it takes...several...days" I concluded turning towards grandpa as realization struck. "How long was i out gramps?"

He gulped confirming that it was at least two days. "You were out for four days, we were actually about to stick an IV in you but we noticed you were wakeing up."

"OK grandpa Oak." I said and as he turned walked to the stairs as he was about to climb up the steps and leave me alone I called after him "Thank you." Surprisingly he turned his head slightly towards me.

"Don't thank me yet boyo." He said "Thank me...if you live through my training." With that ominous statement hanging in the air he disappeared up the stairs leaving me to ponder those words except I didn't have long almost as soon as he left I was sound asleep. My last thought before exaustion finally caught up to me and drifting off into a dreamless sleep was 'dad, what the fuck did you do to these people that was so bad they'd kill your family?'

end cp2...beginning(?)

AN)ok short i know but its as far as my thought process would allow so for now its all i got give me a week and i should have more for you

this fanfic will be almost constantly updated because i will continue to improve it just think of it for now at least as a rough draft that is constantly getting better (im hoping by the end i can have it at at least 2000 but im praying ill get 100000 words a chapter if not more, i know im an optimist ini this but who knows? i might just get lucky)

just so people know i do listen to advice if it is sound and ill take any and all critisism flames included

unsure of what the next chapter will have aside from the funeral

so thats it later


	3. Chapter 3

if you have read the first 2 chapters skip to

AN:apologie

The fire started with a simple command that I heard from outside from some gruff voice commanding a pokemon, "Arcanine, Ember." with such a slight and simple command my home, the place I lived for the first seven years of my life, exploded into a blazing inferno in a matter of seconds. the first thing that registered after the command was the sickeningly sweat smell of roasting human flesh and my mothers horror and pain filled scream.

I bolted out of bed immediately after I heard the scream and rushed to my mothers room the roof of the house starting to break away and fall to the floor. When i reached my mothers room, I saw her lying on the floor, compleletly still. It became obvious to me that the ember attack hit here first and had spread out to the rest of the house. My mothers regognizable short pants and tank-top that she wore to bed were charred black and her fingers were ashes already, her face was frozen in horror. To my horror, she was dead, I could tell just by looking. I almost broke down but fear and adrenaline have an amazing effect on the human mind and body even that of a seven year old. 'Come on Ash,' I told myself 'you can cry all you want after you get out of here ALIVE.' I rushed down the stairs taking them three at a time and jumping the last half dozen, passing several family photos on the way and ignoring them completely. I bolted towards the front door as soon as my feet were steady on the floor. In my panicked state I had to fumble with the lock on the door for a second or two before I was able to tear the door open and rush out just as the building started to collapse behind me.

"Boss!" yelled a feminine voice I looked over to see a girl that couldn't be more than fifteen rushing towards me with deep red hair, reaching all the way to her thighs, that the flickering light of the fire made look the color of blood. She wore a white tank-top with a red R on the front and black jeans and combat boots she had the giant purple snake with yellow stripes known as Ekens trailing not far behind. "I found a kid!" she yelled over her shoulder "What should i do?"

"What do you think, Jesse?" Asked the same gruff voice that had ordered the attack. "Kill him this is to send a message to that bastard father of his that you don't mess with team rocket and come off unscathed, you and James kill him and then come back to base. Remember this is your initiation into the glorious team rocket, don't fuck it up." He said before a white flash of light and the man turned around and left them there.

Jesse let out a sigh and turned with sad eyes to me "Sorry, Brat." She said, "But i need to do this, rest in peace. Ekens," the pokemon turned to her "Poison." she said simply as the pokemon turned to me and opened its mouth wide and lunged towards me. i jumped back but, i reacted to late and the pokemon sunk its fangs into my leg. The next thing i knew my entire body's going numb.

"Ekens Return." She said, as soon as she saw it sink its fangs into me, and with another bright flash of light the pokemon returned to a pokeball "JAMES!" she called out.

"Yes?" replied a timid voice

"Come on, our job is done here." She replied and with that they left me there to die, the slow and painful way. As they left i couldn't deny myself one last bit of defiance in the face of death. "You better prey that I do die." I rasped out the poison already taking its toll on me. "If I live through this, I'll hunt down your...organization and (gasp) kill (gasp) you (gasp) all." I said, meaning to sound menacing but ending up sounding pathetic; gasping at the end and running short on breath before darkness finally took me as death crept up on me.

-end c1 prologue

The first thing I noticed on my slow reentry to the land of the living was pain pure and immense pain that seemed to be pulsing from every part of my body so intense I started to swear before I was even fully conscious.

"...h?...sh?...a...sh?...ASH?" I heard someone suddenly scream and bolted upright immediatly checking my suroundings. I was in a steril white room that had several machines around me. Turning to the source of the scream, I saw the grey short cropped hair, the deep blue eyes, and the weathered and wrinkled face of Professor Oak, my moms father, the most renowned pokemon researcher in the world. And next to him was the spiky brown hair and green eyes of my cousin, Gary. Both of them had startled looks that quickly turned to relief at my revival.

'I must be under gramp's lab.' I thought to myself

"Ash!" My grandfather exclaimed. "Thank God your alive. I couldn't bear losing another family member so soon." He said calming down.

"How?" I croaked my voice dry and raspy "I was poisoned with Ekens venom I should have been dead within ten minutes after the bite, you yourself said that to me just a few years ago after you found me playing with an Ekens?"

"Easy Ash easy. Don't get to excited, you may be out of the woods but you don't need to get to over excited. And as for your question the reason is actually quite simple, you were unconscious, most of the time the person is awake and panicked when that happens but you were neither so you had to over an hour for me to get you here." Oak said in a calm reassuring voice then his face became really serious. "Gary." He addressed my cousin.

"Yeah grandpa?" Gary replied.

"Go feed the pokemon out on the plant ok little man?" He asked but the tone made it plain refusal was no option.

Gary sighed obviously getting the message, "OK gramps." He answered then turned to me "Glad your alive at least Ash, I'm gonna miss auntie though."

I nodded "Yeah I know Gary I'm missing mom already but at least I'm still alive."

Gary nodded and left without saying another word.

Professor Oak waited a minute or two till he was sure Gary was gone then turned to me his look just as serious as earlier. "OK Ash. What happened?" He asked me

Knowing when refusal was no option I told him everything from the attack order I heard, to the reason they said they attacked, to seeing mom's charred form. By the end I was holding back tears and when I finished I just broke down wailing clinging to my grandpa who was holding me as I let all the pain of losing my mom out in a wailing cry. I was fairly sure I could be heard throughout all of Palet town, but I didn't care. I hurting far to much to care.

After a good hour my cry slowly turned into hiccuping sobs and when those finally stopped I felt drained emotionally. Almost empty. But at the same time determined beyond anything someone could convince me not to do what I knew needed to be done. When grandpa finally let me go, I looked up to him wiped my eyes and said "Grandpa. I need to become a trainer." To say my grandpa was astonished would be an exaggeration at the least.

"I expected as much." He said with a resigned tone and sadness in his eyes. He sighed as he stood up from the chair. "Get some sleep for tonight we're holding your mother's funneral tommarow afternoon we'll talk more on this after that, OK Ash?"

"So soon?" I asked amazed. "Wow I'm surprised she only died yesterday and she's already gonna be buried normaly it takes...several...days" I concluded turning towards grandpa as realization struck. "How long was i out gramps?"

He gulped confirming that it was at least two days. "You were out for four days, we were actually about to stick an IV in you, but we noticed you were waking up."

"OK grandpa Oak." I said and as he turned walked to the stairs as he was about to climb up the steps and leave me alone I called after him "Thank you." Surprisingly he turned his head slightly towards me.

"Don't thank me yet, little man." He said "Thank me...if you live through my training." With that ominous statement hanging in the air, he disappeared up the stairs leaving me to ponder those words except I didn't have long. Almost as soon as he left, I was sound asleep. My last thought before exaustion finally caught up to me and drifting off into a dreamless sleep was 'Dad, what the fuck did you do to these people that was so bad they'd kill your family?'

end cp2...beginning(?)

AN:apologie

Ok people as much as it pains me to say this i will no longer be able to write this story i actually had the next three chapters writen a while ago but my stupidity and overconfidence on my laptop led me to not save it onto this site or put it onto a flash drive or cd. so as much as it pains me to do this, as much as i despise unfinished fanfics, i must ask if anyone even wants to try and finish this off? most of whats below is ideas for plot lines that i was writeing when this first started.

here is what i wanted to have when it was completely finished  
1. 10,000+ words per chapter  
2. Harem including Misty May and Dawn (Jessie was a possibility but Ash wouldve raped her and trained her to be submisive to him and she would be his informant within team rocket)  
40 chapters  
4. in the end ash would have 7 kids team rocket would be destroyed and noone would know he was the one responsible for it  
5. their wouldve been at least 2 sex scenes per girl and a sex scene of a 2 threesome and 1 foursome

to those who read my first failed attempt i thank you and am sorry for your time wasted in reading this

I woke up the next morning in the black and red room that was mine at gramp's house. there was nwxt to nothng in the way of decoration really here. i had a bookshelf with several hundred books on everything from theoretical physics to pokemon behaivor patterns. the only other thing this room had aside from a tiny twin size bed, was a floor to ceiling wall to wall window that let me see all of the mountains to the east of pallet...in other words i got a great view of the sunrise. but not today today the sky was as overcast as my mood and to top it off according to the clock on the top of my door i had woken up at 4:12 in the morning. talk about early. i tried to go back to sleep but after 10 minutes i realized that i had no hope of it so i said to myself, 'fuck this' and went down to the kitchen to see if their was anything i wanted to eat.

when i got down their i opened the fridge to see that gramp's had

_'__**Here lies Delia Ketcham  
May she rest peacefully in eternal slumber**__' _

"I promise Mom I'll become strong and tear team rocket down piece by blood and death filled piece. I'll find the owner of that Arcanine and I'll burn him at the stake. And I'll find Jesse and make her wish she had never even HEARD of the name Ketcham!"

Ash asked professor oak what happened after he passed out when there are only the imediate family members left (Oak, Gary, Gary's mom, and Ash)

Oak rode to Ash's home on a (Dragonite/Onyx) after seeing the fire

Ash leaves Palet with a Pidgey as his only pokemon.

Misty was captured by team rocket and is going to be sold off as a sex slave. she had to watch as one by one all of her family was hung by team rocket for their defiance and interference of their plans.

Misty was unaware of how and why her family had interferred.

Misty's older sister was a member of TR and found their true plans and finds a computer with information that was forgoten...until destroyed...and she was the last to be hung, knowing her little sisters fate. (Misty's owner was to be an abusive 50yr old basterd)

Ash discovers this and brakes her out of her cage and they escape killing her captures on the way and grabbing their pokeballs. the pokeballs have a: starmie mankey charmander ponieta beedrill madgecarp syther ghastly crabber and geodude

May is a police academy student. she finds several reports about TR extortions in the trash and brings them to her superior. he tells her to drop the case. she refuses and starts an investigation, TR discovers this and kills her little brother as a warning.

May ignores this warning

May infiltraits TR as revenge for killing Max.

May discovered plans made by team rocket and went to inform her supperiors but was intercepted and chased into the viridian forest where she was left to die.

Ash and misty discover her in the middle of the forest almost dead of dehydration fatigue and the most grivous injury beedrill poison, they take her back to their camp give her the antidote water and put her in ash's sleeping bag.

The next day Ash and misty take her back to palet to see Pro. Oak to help her regian her strenght after she is strong enough to travel again Pro. Oak gives her an Eevee because she wants to help Ash and failed to graduate the academy so didnt get the standard Growlith.

Misty feels she owes ash a life debt or close to it and feels that the best way way to get the repayment is for him to take her however he wishes. Ash is to much of a gentlemen to accept her request. But as they travel, their feelings for each other grow, and they finally release their pent up feelings. month later, Misty's prego. Boy: Damien Girl: haylie

May respects Ash for the way he treats the both of them, but as time goes on, the relationship between Ash and Misty makes May jealous and she tries to sabatoge them by trying to make Ash sleep with her and have Misty cetch them in the middle of the act. Misty finds out, but instead of getting upset, she gets turned on. Misty invites May to join both her and Ash in bed. Misty and May convince Ash...after some 'playtime' and he finally relizes how fun it could be.

Five months into Misty's pregnancy, May gets pregnant. Ash uses money taken from the corpses of several TR members to buy them a place they can stay at. Girl: April Boy: Blaze

Ash becomes a 'master trainer' to teach young trainers. he trains them in type matchups common personalitys assosiated with pokemon and glaring weaknesses

Ash marries both before they have the babies.

When kids are five or older, May goes back to Plaet town to raise kids at gramps.

Ash's dad has information that Team Rocket wants, but he refuses to help them. In order to make him talk they kill his family to crush all hope. Only they don't know Ash lived.

TR's public face is a Pokemon research facility. and it donates several hundreds of dollars to charitys every month. but in reality they kill trainers and loot their bodys for money and there pokemon to run horrible experiments on them and to 'modify' them groutesgquely. they also extort several wealthy individuals and bribe the athorities to not pay any head to certain reports.

Pokemon act like wild animals until captured and trained then they act like trained animals

James is gay

Brock stays in the gym

ash gets trained to the point of exaustion in everything from school learning and swordsmanship to demolitions and chemistry till his 14th birthday then oak and gary are killed by team rocket for investigateing them and digging to deep and getting sensetive information about them as in the boss's name and where he is

as his home is about to explode he finds oak's and gary's present to him, its a compactable sword with varying length and width it can become anything from a dagger to a claymore

ash finds out that giovanni is the vermilion gym leader he goes there to try and kill him but is unable to enter the gym because the guards were ordered to not let anyone in who doesnt have at least 7 badges

he goes off on the guard and is thrown out the door and onto the street he grumbles for about an hour and wonders around town for a couple of hours then hears a auction going and arrives to see a little boy with muddy curled up blond hair getting dragged away kicking and screaming by a woman in a team rocket uniform towards a young woman in a long black dress when the boy got there the woman handed the woman a large roll of money and took the boy roughly by his shoulders and threw him into the trunk of a nearby car and sped off.

ash was fumming when the next person to be sold was dragged onto the stage cursing all of them the "anouncer" starts laughing

"ok people for our next item we have the fire ball known as misty, she's 5'3, fair skined, sky blue eyes, obvious orange hair which will make it much harder for her to run away till you can train her. b-cup breasts" he said while gripping her breasts hard enough to make her cry out "and while it'll take a little bit of training she would make an excellent sex slave. now then considering all of these features and the time youll need to train her we'll start the bidding at $12,000 do we have any bidders."

ash loses his cool jumps on stage and draws his weapon then kills all the team rocket members as he starts the bidders start running around like chickens with their heads cut off and the remaining team rocket members charge ash with guns being fired at him


End file.
